


Lucky

by sadhungryghost



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Soccer, taekhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: Sanghyuk can't keep Taekwoon off his mind. Even after their... "breakup."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try to communicate the weird pining phenomenon after a mutual "breakup" with zero-resolve. Like when you end something with someone you care about, but mostly because no one is saying what they actually want. Most commonly seen amongst angsty, careless youth.

Sanghyuk’s body was nearly suspending in air. His limbs spilled off his chair in every direction, making him seem too large for the piece of furniture beneath him. One hand cradled his heavy head propped on his elbow as his body eased into a crooked lounge. It was too late to be ordering pizza right now but here he sat at the end of a long mahogany table while his team mates argued over toppings.

Today had been long, it was the first match of the season, and as he looked down the short row of faces, his eyes stared just a bit longer at one in particular. Dark hair, pale skin, pink lips.

Taekwoon wasn’t just something to look at, but god was he great to look at. Sanghyuk seemed to never get caught when he stole these long secret glances, but there were moments when he wished he would. He could just imagine the light tint to Taekwoon’s face the moment he noticed Sanghyuk staring. They’d lock eyes for a few seconds before Taekwoon would turn his head like it never happened. The thought brought a small, sleepy smile to Sanghyuk’s face as he just barely closed his eyes and let the voices around him fade into background noise. 

Lately it seemed like he could get so lost in his thoughts. It felt like he was stuck in his daydreams and no part of him wanted to be anywhere else. Not even in practice. Sanghyuk forced his eyes to flutter open, and right as he did he was greeted with Taekwoon’s direct gaze. Hands folded, expression soft, and eyes hanging lower than usual. Sanghyuk looked back and tried to flick the corners of his mouth into a small smile, but Taekwoon was already looking away. His attention now focusing on Jaehwan as he made jokes to keep the energy alive. 

Sanghyuk allowed the rest of his teammates to carry on without him, their conversations bouncing back and forth down and across the table. When his eyes melted shut again, he imagined Taekwoon on the field today. Then he picked through more memories of Taekwoon… quietly sitting in class, eating lunch, wearing his team hoodie, and lastly Taekwoon giving back one of Sanghyuk’s t-shirts completely silent. 

At some point his memories morphed into barely dreams but he was awoken by the sound of his name and a light nudge to the ribs. His eyes opened and he smelled the cooked cheese before he found the direction of the waiter. Eating was the only thing that stood between him and sleep, so he let out a small cheer that the rest of his teammates echoed as the pie was set in the center of their table. As he reached for a piece he took another careful glance at Taekwoon, and he wondered how long it would take before he’d be able to keep him off his mind.

The rest of the night was quiet. Not the tense kind, but the tired-finished kind. The food disappeared within minutes, and then so did each of the teammates. They divided into cars, still sleepily smiling off their victory today. Until finally Sanghyuk sat against the wall of the pizzeria almost alone. Almost.

Dark hair, pale skin, and pink lips sat diagonally across from him, still holding onto his coffee, cupped in both hands- too tired to finish it. Sanghyuk’s eyes traveled along the ridges of those hands, the square knuckles and soft palms he could remember. Sanghyuk listened to his own breath. His own silence. They were the only two left, and it felt like years since he’d heard Taekwoon’s voice. Sanghyuk thought about sliding over one seat, maybe talking about the game, maybe talking about anything. Before the courage ever came, Taekwoon was standing. Sanghyuk watched in silence as he slipped one arm into his jacket, and then another. And then Taekwoon was gone too.

/

The following days were uneventful. The team was divided into two groups for weights, a morning and an evening group. Taekwoon was part of the morning, Sanghyuk wasn’t. For the past few weeks this had been working well. Out of sight, out of mind… sorta. 

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan made their way to the first level gym where the rest of their evening group had begun lifting. Jaehwan was first to spot their coach who was busy chatting to the women’s field hockey assistant. Sanghyuk figured he was distracted enough to allow them to quickly sneak by. 

Sanghyuk found an empty bench and by a quick duel of rock paper scissor, Jaehwan was first to bench. He lay down as Sanghyuk got in position behind the bench to help spot him.

“So, why is Wonsik in the morning group anyways? I thought he slept through morning lift like every day last semester.”

Jaehwan laughed through a strained exhale as he lifted and lowered the bar. 

“Coach’s decision. Maybe he thinks it’s funny… Are you counting?”

“Are you?”

Jaehwan nodded, with his teeth gritted as he began to struggle with the weight. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had gotten to be partners out of sheer luck. Jaehwan couldn’t lift as much as Sanghyuk, he most likely would have been paired with one of the freshman. But, when Sanghyuk switched his schedule and all the incoming freshman were already paired up, the coach allowed it, after being harassed for days by Jaehwan. 

“Aren’t you glad to be out of that group?” he finally managed, bringing the bar to rest.

Sanghyuk agreed. He was extremely happy to be out of that group. The only good thing about it to begin with was seeing Taekwoon when he had first started wanting to spend more time with him. At first he would just watch him from across the weight room to give himself something to focus on, but eventually they would pick benches close enough to each other to swap conversation between breaks. Now, Sanghyuk had to be thankful for the extra hours of sleep, and not having to deal with additional awkward run ins with their team leader.

Sanghyuk didn’t even notice he had zoned out for a moment until he heard the strangled sounds of Jaehwan trying to get through his last rep. Sanghyuk put his hands on the bar and lightly eased some of the weight so he could finish.

Jaehwan didn’t move as he caught his breath but finally coughed out, “Hey,” 

“What’s got… you so… distracted lately?”

Sanghyuk was caught off guard by the question. It was never clear, his relationship with Taekwoon, but it was... obvious. He couldn’t exactly call it a break up, but some days that was the easiest word to use. The stale “over” feeling. The way bitterness would hit him when he saw Taekwoon smile, the way his nerves would electrify him when he heard his voice. Talking about it wasn’t something Sanghyuk did, so no one could have known that on the inside Sanghyuk was trying to move on. He tucked the idea of Taekwoon back into the corner of his mind temporarily and shook it off to blame his studies and classes. Jaehwan didn’t seem to buy it, but he didn’t ask again.

When they switched positions, Sanghyuk was having trouble sealing off that corner. He thought back to one of the best nights he’d had over the past couple years, maybe even the best night of his life. Him and his teammates had just won one of the most important games of the season and everything felt like it had slowed down. It had started raining just a little and the field was beginning to clear out. All of his teammates were glowing and they huddled around as the coaches gave a speech about hard work paying off. Instead of joining the team for dinner though Sanghyuk stayed on the field and sat down right in the middle of the rain covered bleachers. His uniform was already soaked in sweat and the rain actually felt refreshing. After a few minutes Sanghyuk had noticed Taekwoon’s silent presence.

He joined Sanghyuk on the bleachers with an umbrella.

“It’s too late for that,” Sanghyuk said with a polite smile.

Taekwoon half smiled, not offering much conversation. There was a moment they were both experiencing separately right now, they just happened to be in the same place. With the rain coming down on the empty field and the season’s end approaching it was like seeing the ending of a movie before it was time. Sanghyuk felt like he was winning. Like he had everything right there in the palm of his hand. 

“You’re not going to Nicolloci’s?” Sanghyuk asked noticing all the players had gone.

Taekwoon shook his head. His dark hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes were still bright with triumph. Sanghyuk could see the happiness there but it was subdued by Taekwoon’s humility. Taekwoon turned his head to look at Sanghyuk, and everything felt like the perfect ending of a perfect story. Everything was set in place right where it was meant to be. 

“Do you think you could give me a ride then?”

Taekwoon looked over at Sanghyuk and nodded without asking any questions. They sat there for a few extra minutes before finally leaving the bleachers and grabbing their stuff from the small locker room off to the side of the field. Over the past few weeks things had become very clear for Sanghyuk and a relationship between the two boys had been implicitly established. Wherever Sanghyuk was, Taekwoon was. Whenever Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon, Taekwoon looked away. 

As they walked to Taekwoon’s car Sanghyuk stared at the shape of Taekwoon’s broad shoulders. His uniform clung to his skin because of the rain. Sanghyuk had seen Taekwoon without a shirt on a couple of times, before or after games, but it was always a brief show of white skin quickly covered in seconds. Now Sanghyuk could take his time making out the real shape of Taekwoon’s body as he walked in front of him. As he climbed into the front seat of Taekwoon’s car and the rain fell around them, Sanghyuk found himself finally asking the question he’d wanted to ask for a while.

“Do you think I’m attractive, hyung?”

Taekwoon’s cheeks immediately burned and he tried his hardest to hide his surprise and embarrassment.

“I never thought about it,” he answered, trying not to look in Sanghyuk’s direction. Sanghyuk grinned.

“Think about it now.”

The memory made Sanghyuk nostalgic as he gripped cold metal in his palms. He never wanted to say it out loud, that he really missed Taekwoon, but he also never wanted to think so hard about one person all the time. Sanghyuk held the weights tightly as he pressed up and down. The muscles in his chest and arms worked to move the bar away and back. He tried hard to focus on the push and pull of each movement but his mind kept flickering back to memories of soft lips mapping his own in the front seat of Taekwoon’s car.


End file.
